Байрон, Джордж Ноэль Гордон
thumb|200px| thumb|200px| thumb|200px| Джордж Ноэль Гордон Байрон, лорд ( ; 22 января 1788, Лондон — 19 апреля 1824, Миссолунги, Греция) — английский поэт-романтик. Биография Жизнь Байрона, одного из величайших поэтов, описывалась много раз, но редко вполне правдиво. Биографы выставляли в различном свете не только факты его собственной жизни, но и жизни его предков. Несомненно, наследственность играет большую роль в характере человека, а ближайшие предки Б. не могли назваться людьми почтенными. Отец его, капитан Байрон, был женат первый раз на разведённой жене, с которой бежал во Францию, а второй раз женился только из-за денег, чтобы уплатить свои долги, и, растратив состояние жены, бросил её. Мать Б., Екатерина Гордон, была женщина необузданного характера. Его двоюродный дед, то есть дядя его отца, после которого Б. наследовал титул лорда, убил под влиянием винных паров своего соседа и родственника Чаварта, судился за это, хотя был оправдан, но, преследуемый общественным мнением и угрызениями совести, заперся в своем замке Ньюстид, который уже стал приходить в ветхость, и вёл в уединении такую непозволительную жизнь, что был прозван: «дурным лордом Байроном». Дед Б., адмирал, прозывался «Джеком бурь» (Foulweather Jak) и вёл на море такую же беспокойную жизнь, какую внук его, поэт, вёл на суше. Более отдалённые предки Б. отличались храбростью в различных войнах Англии. Бедность, в которой родился Байрон, и от которой не избавил его титул лорда, дала направление его будущей карьере. Когда он родился (в Лондоне в Голь-Стрите, 22-го января 1788 года), отец его уже спустил все свои земли, а мать возвратилась из Европы с небольшими остатками своего состояния. Леди Байрон поселилась в Эбердине, и её «хромой мальчуган», как она называла сына, был отдан на год в частную школу, затем переведен в классическую гимназию. О детских выходках Б. рассказывается много историй. Сестры Грей, няньчившие маленького Б., находили, что лаской можно делать с ним, что угодно, но его мать всегда выходила из себя от его непослушания и бросала в мальчика чем попало. На вспышки матери он нередко отвечал насмешками, но, однажды, как он сам рассказывает, у него отняли нож, которым он хотел заколоть себя. В гимназии он учился плохо, и Мери Грей, читавшая ему псалмы и Библию, принесла ему более пользы, чем гимназические учителя. В мае 1798 г., сделавшись пэром, десятилетний Б. так сильно влюбился в свою кузину Мери Дёф, что, услыхав о её помолвке, впал в истерический припадок. В 1799 г. он поступил в школу доктора Глени, где пробыл два года и всё время лечил свою больную ногу, после чего настолько поправился, что мог одеть сапоги. В эти два года он учился очень мало, зато прочёл всю богатую библиотеку доктора. Перед отъездом в школу в Гарроу Б. снова влюбился — в другую кузину, Маргариту Паркер, и в ожидании свидания с ней не мог ни есть, ни спать. В 1801 г. он уехал в Гарроу; мёртвые языки и древность вовсе не привлекали его, но зато он с огромным интересом прочёл всех английских классиков и вышел из школы с большими познаниями. В школе он славился рыцарскими отношениями к товарищам и тем, что всегда заступался за младших. Во время каникул 1803 г. он опять влюбился, но на этот раз гораздо серьёзнее, чем прежде — в мисс Чаварт — девушку, отца которой убил «дурной лорд Байрон». В грустные минуты своей жизни он нередко жалел, что она отвергла его. В Кембридже Б. немного увеличил свои научные познания и больше всего отличался искусством плавать, ездить верхом, боксировать, пить, играть в карты , поэтому он постоянно нуждался в деньгах и делал долги. В Гарроу Б. написал несколько стихотворений, и в 1807 г. появились первый раз в печати его «Hours of idleness» (Часы Досуга). Это собрание стихотворений решило его судьбу, и, выпустя в его в свет, он сделался совсем другим человеком. Беспощадная критика на «Часы досуга» явилась в «Эдинбург. Обозрении» только спустя год, в течение которого Б. написал массу стихов. Явись эта критика тотчас же по выходе книги, Б., может быть, и совершенно бросил бы поэзию. «Я сочинил, — писал он мисс Фэгот, с семейством которой был дружен, — за полгода до появления беспощадной критики 214 страниц романа, поэму в 380 стихов, 660 строк „Босвортского поля“ и множество мелких стихотворений. Поэма, приготовленная мной к печати — сатира». Этой сатирой он и ответил «Эдинбургскому Обозрению». Критика страшно огорчила Б., но ответ свой: «Английские барды и шотландские критики» («Englisch bards und scotch rewiewers») он выпустил только весной 1809 года. Успех сатиры был громадный и мог удовлетворить уязвленного поэта. В июне этого же года Б. отправился путешествовать. Можно было полагать, что молодой поэт, одержав такую блистательную победу над своими литературными врагами, поехал за границу довольный и счастливый, но это было не так. Б. уехал в страшно подавленном состоянии духа, и, побывав в Испании, Албании, Греции, Турции и Малой Азии, вернулся в ещё более угнетенном состоянии. Лица, отождествлявшие его с Чайльд-Гарольдом, высказывали предположение, что за границей, подобно своему герою, он вёл слишком неумеренную жизнь, но Б. и печатно и устно протестовал против этого, говоря, что Чайльд-Гарольд — плод воображения. Мур говорил в защиту Б., что он был слишком беден, чтобы держать гарем, и кроме того питал в это время романическую страсть к неизвестной девушке, ездившей с ним, переодетой мальчиком. Б., очевидно, тревожили его финансовые недочеты. В это же время он лишился матери, и хотя жил с ней далеко не в ладах, но тем не менее очень жалел о ней. 27-го февр. 1812 г. Б. произнес в верхней палате свою первую речь, имевшую большой успех, а через два дня появились две первые песни Чайльд-Гарольда. Поэма имела баснословный успех и разошлась в один день в 14000 экземпляров, что сразу поставило автора в ряду первых литературных знаменитостей. «Прочитав Чайльд-Гарольда, говорит он, — никто не захочет слушать моей прозы, как не захочу и я сам». Почему Чайльд-Гарольд имел такой успех, Б. сам не знал, и говорил только: «Однажды утром я проснулся и увидал себя знаменитым». В 1812 году, когда Наполеон двинулся на Россию, вся Англия опасалась за свою безопасность. Не было дома, в котором, в случае войны, не боялись бы за кого-нибудь близкого. И что же в это время делали английские поэты? — воспевали подвиги древних героев, предания мифологии, нежную любовь. Но вот явился молодой поэт и начал говорить о том, что интересует всякого. Путешествие Чайльд-Гарольда увлекло не только Англию, но и всю Европу. Поэт затронул всеобщую борьбу того времени, с сочувствием говорит об испанских крестьянах, о героизме женщин, и его горячий крик о свободе разнёсся далеко, несмотря на кажущийся циничный тон поэмы. В этот тяжелый момент всеобщего напряжения, он напомнил и о погибшем величии Греции. Сама личность поэта не могла остаться незамеченной. Он был молод, знатен и разочарован — чем? для всех осталось тайной. Слава едва не повлияла пагубно на самого Б. Он познакомился с Муром, и тот ввёл его в высшее общество в качестве «льва». До этого времени он никогда не был в большом свете и теперь предался с увлечением вихрю светской жизни. Однажды вечером Даллас застал его в придворном платье, и хотя Б. ко двору не поехал, но один тот факт, что несколько любезных слов регента могли заставить его изменить своему демократизму, доказывает, как характер его был неустойчив, и как обстоятельства могли отвлечь его от литературной деятельности. В продолжение четырёхлетней жизни в высшем обществе поэтический талант Б. нисколько не развился. В большом свете хромой Байрон (у него немного было сведено колено) — никогда не чувствовал себя свободно и высокомерием старался прикрывать свою неловкость. В марте 1813 года он издал без подписи сатиру «Вальс», в мае же напечатал рассказ из турецкой жизни «Гяур», навеянный его путешествием по Леванту. Публика с восторгом приняла этот рассказ о любви и мщении, и ещё с большим восторгом встретила поэмы «Абидосская невеста» и «Корсар», вышедшие в том же году. В 1814 г. он издал «Еврейские мелодии», имевшие колоссальный успех, и много раз переведённые на все европейские языки. В ноябре 1813 г. Б. сделал предложение мисс Мильбанк, дочери Ральфа Мильбанка, богатого баронета, внучке и наследнице лорда Уэнтворта. «Блестящая партия, — писал Б. Муру, — хотя предложение я сделал не вследствие этого». Он получил отказ, но мисс Мильбанк выразила желание вступить с ним в переписку. В сентябре 1814 Б. возобновил свое предложение, и оно было принято, а в январе 1815 году они обвенчались. В декабре у Б. родилась дочь по имени Ада, а в следующем месяце леди Байрон оставила мужа в Лондоне и уехала в имение к отцу. С дороги она написала мужу ласковое письмо, начинавшееся словами: «Милый Дик», и подписанное: «Твоя Поппин». Через несколько дней Б. узнал от её отца, что она решилась никогда более к нему не возвращаться, а вслед за тем сама леди Б. известила его об этом. Через месяц состоялся формальный развод. Б. подозревал, что жена разошлась с ним под влиянием своей матери. Леди Б. приняла всю ответственность на себя. Перед отъездом своим она призывала на консультацию доктора Больи и спрашивала его, не сошёл ли её муж с ума. Больи уверил её, что это ей только кажется. После этого она заявила своим родным, что желает развода. Причины развода были высказаны матерью леди Б. доктору Лешингтону, и он написал, что причины эти оправдывают развод, но вместе с тем советовал супругам примириться. После этого леди Байрон сама была у доктора Лешингтона и сообщила ему факты, после которых он также не находил уже возможным примирение. Истинные причины развода супругов Б. навсегда остались загадочными, хотя Б. говорил, что «они слишком просты, и потому их не замечают». Несомненно то, что поэт был характера раздражительного и с женой обращался так, как не должен обращаться муж. Во избежание несчастья леди Байрон должна была требовать развода. Не успел Байрон жениться, как кредиторы обступили его, и грозили продажей имущества, так что о спокойной семейной жизни не могло быть и речи. Спокойная, разумная и любящая женщина прощала бы поэту его вспышки и могла бы счастливо прожить с ним, но леди Байрон далеко не была такой женщиной, и жена, которая могла спрашивать у мужа, «скоро ли он оставит свою скверную привычку писать стихи», вряд ли могла нравиться такому мужу, как Б. Её вечная весёлость, обидчивость и мелкая мстительность, вполне уживавшаяся с ангельски кротким выражением лица, доводили Б. до наступления. Холодный, равнодушный муж может быть и свыкся бы с такой особой, но пылкий, раздражительный поэт ужиться с ней не мог. Публика не хотела объяснить развода той простой причиной, что люди не сошлись характерами. Леди Байрон отказалась сообщить причины развода, и потому причины эти в воображении публики превратились во что-то фантастическое, и все наперерыв старались видеть в разводе преступления, одно ужаснее другого. Издание стихотворения: «Прощание с леди Байрон», выпущенное в свет одним нескромным приятелем поэта, подняло против него целую свору недоброжелателей. Но не все порицали Б. Одна сотрудница «Курьера» заявила печатно, что если бы ей написал муж такое «Прощание», она не замедлила бы броситься к нему в объятия. В апреле 1816 г. Б. окончательно простился с Англией, где общественное мнение, вследствие его развода, было сильно возбуждено против него. Уехав за границу, он распорядился продажей своего имения Ньюстид, и это дало ему возможность жить, не тревожась постоянным безденежьем. Кроме того, он мог предаться уединению, которого так жаждал. За границей он поселился в вилле Диадаш, неподалеку от Женевы. Лето он провел в вилле, сделав две небольшие экскурсии по Швейцарии: одну с Гобгаузом, другую с поэтом Шелли. В третьей песне «Чайльд-Гарольда» (май — июнь 1816 г.) он описывает свою поездку на поля Ватерлоо. Мысль написать «Манфреда» пришла ему, когда он, на обратном пути в Женеву, увидал Юнгфрау. В ноябре 1816 г. Б. переехал в Венецию, где, по утверждению своих недоброжелателей, вёл самую развратную жизнь, которая, однако же, не помешала ему написать массу поэтических вещей. В июне 18 1 7 г. он написал четвертую песнь «Чайльд-Гарольда», в октябре 1817 — «Беппо», в июле 1818 г. — «Оду к Венеции», в сентябре 1818 г. — первую песнь «Дон-Жуана», в октябре 1818 г. — «Мазеппу», в декабре 1818 г. — вторую песнь «Дон-Жуана», и в ноябре 1819 г. кончил «Дон-Жуана». В апреле 1819 г. он встретился с графиней Гвиччиоли, и они влюбились друг в друга. Графиня принуждена была уехать с мужем в Равенну, куда за ней поехал и Б. Через два года отец и брат графини — графы Гамба, замешанные в политическое дело, должны были выехать из Равенны вместе с разведенной уже в то время графиней Гвиччиоли. Б. последовал за ними в Пизу, где и жил по-прежнему под одной кровлей с графиней. В это время Б. был страшно огорчён утратой своего друга Шелли, утонувшего в заливе Спецции. В сентябре 1822 г. тосканское правительство приказало графам Гамба выехать из Пизы, и Б. последовал за ними в Геную. Б. жил с графиней до своего отъезда в Грецию и в это время очень много писал. Следующие произведения появились в этот счастливый период его жизни: «Первая песня Морганте Маджиора» (1820 г.); «Пророчество Данта» (1820 г.) и перев. «Франчески да Римини» (1820 г.), «Марино Фальеро» (1820 г.), пятая песнь «Дон-Жуана» (1820 г.), «Голубые» (1820 г.), «Сарданапал» (1821 г.), "Письма к Баульсу " (1821 г.), «Двое Фоскари» (1821 г.), «Каин» (1821 г.), «Видение страшного суда» (1821 г.), «Небо и земля» (1821 г.), «Вернер» (1821 г.), шестая, седьмая и восьмая песни «Дон-Жуана» (в феврале ' ' 1822 г.); девятая, десятая и одинадцатая песни «Дон-Жуана» (в августе 1822 г.); «Бронзовый век» (1823 г.), «Остров» (1823 г.), двенадцатая и тринадцатая песни «Дон-Жуана» (1823 г.). Спокойная, семейная жизнь не избавила его, однако, от тоски и тревоги. Он слишком жадно пользовался всеми наслаждениями и скоро пресыщался. Упившись славой, он вдруг стал воображать, что в Англии его забыли, и в конце 1821 г. завел переговоры об издании вместе с Шелли английского журнала «Либерал», который, однако, прекратился после трёх номеров. Отчасти, впрочем, Б. действительно начал терять свою популярность, но, к счастью для него, в это время вспыхнуло греческое восстание. Б., после предварительных сношений с комитетом, образовавшимся в Англии с целью вспомоществования Греции, решился отправиться в Грецию и со страстным нетерпением стал готовиться к отъезду. Он собрал деньги, купил английский бриг, и, забрав припасы, оружие и людей, 14 июля 1823 г. отплыл в Грецию. Там ничего не было готово, и кроме того предводители движения сильно не ладили друг с другом. Между тем издержки росли, и Б. распорядился о продаже всего своего имущества в Англии, и деньги отдал на дело Греции. Каждый успех греков радовал его. В Миссолонги Б. простудился, но, несмотря на болезнь, продолжал деятельно заниматься делом освобождения Греции. 19 января 1824 г. он писал Ганкопу: «Мы готовимся к экспедиции», а 22 янв., в день своего рождения, он вошёл в комнату полковника Стенгопа, где было несколько человек гостей, и весело сказал: «Вы упрекаете меня, что я не пишу стихов, а вот я только что написал стихотворение», и Б. прочел: «Сегодня мне исполнилось 36 лет». Постоянно хворавшего Б. очень тревожила болезнь его дочери Ады, но, получив письмо о её выздоровлении, он захотел выехать прогуляться. Во время прогулки с графом Гамба пошёл страшный дождь, и Б. окончательно захворал. Последними его словами были отрывочные фразы: «Сестра моя! дитя моё!.. бедная Греция!.. я отдал ей время, состояние, здоровье!.. теперь отдаю ей и жизнь!». 19-го апреля 1824 г. поэт скончался. Тело его было отвезено в Англию и погребено ' ' в родовом склепе Байронов. Жена поэта, леди Анна-Иззабелла Б., провела остаток своей долгой жизни в уединении, занимаясь делами благотворительности, — совершенно забытая в большом свете. Только известие о её смерти, 16 мая 1860 г., пробудило о ней воспоминания. А когда в 1860 г. появилась книга графини Гвиччиоли о лорде Байроне, то в защиту памяти умершей выступила мистрисс Бичер-Стоу со своей «Истинной историей жизни леди Б.» (пом. в «Macmillans Magazine»), основанной на переданном будто ей по секрету рассказе покойной. Но эти разоблачения и уверения Бичер-Стоу (намёки на то, что Б. был в преступной связи с сестрой) не возбудили к себе доверия и поднятые ею литературные пререкания весьма скоро замолкли. Единственная дочь лорда Б. — Ада, вышла в 1835 г. замуж за графа Уильяма Ловласа и скончалась 27 ноября 1852 г., оставив двух сыновей и дочь. Старший внук лорда Б., Ноель, род. 12 мая 1836 г., недолго служил в английском флоте, и после буйной и беспорядочной жизни умер 1 окт. 1862 г. работником в одном из лондонских доков. Второй внук, Ральф-Гордон-Ноель Мейльбэнк, родился 2 июля 1839 г., вступил после смерти брата, наследовавшего незадолго до кончины баронство Уинтворт от бабушки, в права лорда Уинтворта (Wentworth). Литература * Ср. Даллас (Dallas), «Recollections of Lord В.» (Лонд., 1824 г.); * Гордон, "Life and genius of Lord В., (Лонд., 1824 г.); * Брайдж (Brydges), «Letters on the character etc. of Lord B.» (Лонд., 1824 г.); * Медвин (Tg. Medevin), «Conversations of Lord В.» (Лонд., 1824 г.); * Маркиз де Сальво, «Lord В. en Italie et en Grè ce» (Лонд., 1825 г.); * «Lord Byron’s private correspondence» (Лонд., 1824 г.); * Гамба, «Narrative of Lord Byron’s last journey to Greece» (Лонд., 1825 г.); * Парри (Parry), «The lost days of Lord B.» (1828 г.); * Гент, (Leigh Hunt), «Lord B. and some of tus contemporaries» (Лонд., 1828 г.); * Милинген, (Millingen), «Memoir on the affairs of Greece» (Лонд., 1831 г.); * Мур (Th. Moore), «Leters and Journals of B. with notices ofhis life» (Лонд., нов. изд. 1874); * Кеннеди, «Conversations on religion with Lord B.» (Лонд., 1830 г.); * леди Блессигтон, «Conversations wiht Lord В.» (Лонд., 1834 г.); * Бичер-Стоу (Beecher Stowe), «Lord B. vindicated» (Лондон); * Трелауни (Trelawney), «Recolections of the last days of Lord В.» (Лонд., 1858 г.); * Графиня Guiccioli, «My Recollections of Lord В.» (с италян. 2 ч., Лонд., 1869 г.); * Кастеляр «Character of Lord В.» (Лонд., 1870 г.), Джефферсон, «Thereal Lord B. review of the poet’s life» (Лонд., 1883 г.); * Биографии Б. написаны, Лэком (Lake, 1827 г.), Гальтом (John Galt, 1837 г.), Армстронгом (1846 г.), Эберти (Eberty, 1879 г.), Эльце (Elze, 1880 г.; русский перевод, Харьков, 1884 г.), Энгелем (1876 г.), Характеристику Байрона см. Маколей, «Essays» (т. I), Треичке, «Historische und politische Aufs ä tze» (Лейпциг, 1871 г.), Брандеса, «Hauptstr ömungen». Литература о Байроне на русском языке Биографии и жизнеописания * «Маколей о лорде Б.» («Русский Вест.», 1856, т. V, кн. II); * Т. Мур, «Жизнь лорда Байрона» (редак. Н. Тиблена и Думшина, изд. Вольфа, СПб., 1865 г.); * «Лорд Б.» («Очерки Англии» изд. Вольфа, СПб., 1869 г.); * А. С. Пушкин, «О Байроне» (5 том его «Сочинений», изд. Общ. для пособия нужд. литерат. и ученым, СПб., 1887); * «Новые сведения о брачных отношениях Б.» («Отеч. Зап.», 1870, № 1); * П. Вейнберг, «Байрон» («Европейские классики» в русском перев., с примеч. и биографиями, вып. VIII, СПб., 1876); * О. Миллер, «Судьба лорда Б.» («Вестн. Евр.», 1878, кн. 2 и 4); И. Шерр, «Лорд Байрон» (биогр. очерк у Гербеля, т. I, 1884 г.); * В. Спасович, «Столетний юбилей лорда Б.» («Пантеон литературы», 18 8 8, № 2, с польского); * Георг Брандес, «Б. и его произведения» (перев. И. Городецкого, «Пант. литер.», 1888, №№ 3, 4 и 5); * В. Спасович, «Байронизм у Пушкина и Лермонтова. Из эпохи романтизма» («Вестник Европы», 1888, №№ 3 и 4). Переводы Байрона на русский язык Трудно указать на какой-либо журнал в русской литературе, который не уделил бы места тем или другим произведениям Б. Почти все русские поэты, начиная с 20-х годов, переводили Б.; но эти переводы, разбросанные в журналах и отдельных изданиях наших поэтов, оставались малодоступными для русской читающей публики. Н. В. Гербель пополнил этот пробел. Опытной рукой он собрал всё лучшее и издал в 1864—1867 гг. в С.-Петербурге 5 томов под заглавием: «Б. в переводе русских поэтов»; 2-е издание последовало в 1874—1877 гг., 4 т., СПб., а в 1883—1884 гг. вышло 3-е изд., 3 т. с библиографическими перечнями в конце каждой книги и биографией Б., написанной И. Шерром. Здесь собраны поэтические произведения Б. в переводе лучших русских поэтов: Жуковского, Пушкина, Батюшкова, Лермонтова, Майкова, Мейя, Фета, Плещеева, Щербины, Гербеля, П. Вейнберга, Д. Минаева, Огарева и мн. др. Переводы, не помещённые у Гербеля: * «Шильонский узник» — В. Жуковского; * «Гяур» — М. Каченовского («Вестник Европы», 1821, №№ 15, 16 и 17, прозаический перевод); * Н. Р. (Москва, 1822, в стихах); * А. Воейкова («Новости Литер.», 1826, сент. и октяб., прозаич. перев.); * Е. Мишеля (СПб., 1862, проза); * В. Петрова (размером подлинника, СПб., 1873); * «Морской разбойник» (Корсар) — А. Воейкова («Нов. лит.», 1825, окт. и нояб.; 1826, январь, проза); * В. Олина (СПб., 1827, проза); * «Мазепа» — М. Каченовского (проза, «Выбор из соч. лорда Б.», 1821); * А. Воейкова («Новости литературы», 1824, ноябрь, проза); * Я. Грота («Современник», 1838, т. IX); * И. Гогниева («Репертуар и Пантеон», 1844, № 10; перепеч. в «Драматическом сборнике», 1860 г., кн. IV); * Д. Михайловского («Современник», 1858 г., № 5); * «Беппо» — В. Любича-Романовича («Сын Отечества», 1842, № 4, вольный перевод); * Д. Минаева («Современник», 1863 г., № 8); * «Абидосская невеста» — М. Каченовского («Вестник Евр.», 1821, №№ 18, 19 и 20, проза); * И. Козлова (СПб., 1826, стихами, перепеч. в его «Стихотворения»); * М. Политковский (Москва, 1859, переделка); * «Чайльд-Гарольд» — единственный полный перевод сделан Д. Минаевым («Русское Слово», 1864, №№ 1,3,5 и 10, исправленный и дополненный помещ. у Гербеля); * П. А. Козлова («Русская Мысль», 1890, №№ 1, 2 и 11); * «Манфред» — полные переводы: М. Вронченко (СПб., 1828); * О. («Московский Вестник», 1828, № 7); * А. Бородина («Пантеон», 1841, № 2); * E. Зарин («Биб. для Чтения», 1858, № 8); * Д. Минаев («Русское Слово», 1863, № 4); * «''Каин''» — полные переводы: Д. Минаева (у Гербеля); Ефрема Барышева (СПб., 1881 г.); П. А. Каленова (Москва, 1883 г.); * «''Небо и земля''» — полн. перев. Н. В. Гербеля в его "Пол. собр. стихотв. (т. 1); «''Двое Фоскари''» — Е. Зарина («Библ. для Чтения», 1861, № 11); * «Сарданапал» ''- E. Зарина («Б. для Ч.», 1860, № 12); * О. Н. Чюминой («Артист», 1890, кн. 9 и 10); * ''«Вернер» — Неизвестного (СПб., 1829 г.); * «Дон-Жуан на острове пирата» — Д. Мина («Русский Вестн.», 1880; отд. 1881); * «Дон-Жуан» — В. Любич-Романовича (песни I—X, вольный перевод, 2 тома, СПб., 1847); * Д. Минаева (песни 1 — 10, «Современник», 1865, №№ 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8 и 10; его же, песни 11 — 16 у Гербеля, т. II, 1867); П. А. Козлова (т. I и II, СПб., 1889; печатался в 1888 г. в «Русской Мысли»); * переводы русских поэтов из Байрона помещены также в книге Н. Гербеля: «Английские поэты в биографиях и образцах» (СПб., 1875). Ссылки * Краткое содержание произведений Д. Г. Байрона Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Поэты Великобритании Категория:Английские поэты Категория:Атеисты Категория:Революционеры Греции Категория:Родившиеся 22 января Категория:Родившиеся в 1788 году Категория:Умершие 19 апреля Категория:Умершие в 1824 году bg:Джордж Байрон bn:লর্ড বায়রন bs:George Gordon Byron ca:Lord Byron cs:George Gordon Byron da:Lord Byron de:George Gordon Byron en:George Byron, 6th Baron Byron eo:George Byron es:Lord Byron eu:Lord Byron fi:George Gordon Byron fr:Lord Byron gl:Lord Byron he:ג'ורג' ביירון hi:जार्ज बैरन hr:George Gordon Byron hu:George Byron is:Byron lávarður it:George Gordon Byron ja:ジョージ・ゴードン・バイロン ka:ბაირონი, ჯორჯ ნოელ გორდონ lt:Džordžas Baironas lv:Bairons mk:Џорџ Гордон Бајрон nl:Lord Byron no:George Gordon Byron, 6. baron Byron pl:George Gordon Byron pt:Lord Byron ro:George Gordon Byron sa:जार्ज बैरन sk:George Gordon Byron sl:George Noel Gordon Byron sq:George Gordon Byron sr:Џорџ Гордон Бајрон sv:George Gordon Byron tr:Lord Byron uk:Байрон Джордж Гордон ur:لارڈ بائرن zh:拜伦